


Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda Facebook Group, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020, One Shot, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wednesday Pile of Stuff Prompt Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Andy clearly hasn't learned what she thought she had...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243
Collections: Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020 Wednesday Prompts





	Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the MirAndy Pile Of Stuff Prompt Challenge 2020 organised over on the DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda group over on Facebook by the illustrious XVnot15. Three prompts are to be offered up each week, and this is my attempt for week one. 
> 
> This goes out to all those who have supported my attempts at writing over the last couple of years. Thank you.
> 
> Week 1 Prompt 1: Use the Hogwarts Motto in a fic: Never tickle A Sleeping Dragon.

It had been four years since she had left Runway and yet not a day passed that her mind didn't linger on the woman who had become the centre of her world in the nine months she had worked there. Miranda Priestly, the Devil in Prada, Dragon Lady. Her beautiful ex-boss, had somehow, by some magic, captured her heart and soul.

The years had been good to her, she still worked for the Mirror, having eventually established herself, and there had been various offers of work from other publications, jobs she had turned down, realising that her passion did not lie simply with journalism but storytelling.

And now, holding the advanced copy of her first novel in her hands, she knew she had reached that point she had been aiming for.

She was closer to becoming Miranda Priestly's equal.

Opening the book, she turned to the dedication page and her eyes scanned the words she had penned months before.

 ** _To my queen who's hidden smile broke down the walls of my mind and freed the thoughts I tried so hard to hide, who's touch, when bestowed upon me, made the inner demons, lurking in the depth of my mind, cower in fear. The one who's kiss could be the antidote to my poison. You are everything in me that makes me better._** **_The_** ** _light to my dark. The first sip of strong coffee in the morning._** **_I know that my throne is meant for you. Its always been you who's meant to wear this crown. My Queen, My heart. My secret love, always._**

**~x~**

It was the name on the cover of the book that caught her attention when Nigel placed it on her desk almost reverently and snatching it up, she turned it over and read the synopsis on the back.

She let out a small chuckle before realising Nigel was still hovering, watching her reaction closely. Straightened up, she glared at him and with a flick of her wrist, dismissed him in her usual bored tone. "That's all."

"I think we should review it," Nigel said as he turned to leave. "We were the only publication given an advanced copy, at the author's request."

Stunned, she looked down and read again.

**_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._ **

**Never tickle a sleeping dragon. This is the one lesson in life the intrepid witch, Adira Seaxan learns when she meets the scariest and most beautiful dragon of all.**

**Travel the world of magic and mayhem and see just how Adira navigates lessons in life and love.**

She allowed her thought to flicker to the one that got away and wondered if she had been right to keep her distance for so long.

It had been a long four years, her twins were now well into their teens, and she knew it. Their attitudes and temperaments matched her own and she often despaired over it. She wondered if the twins had someone in their lives, of a gentler nature than she that they would have been better off for it.

Desperately wanting to read the story, she heard the mutterings from outside her office and understood it certainly wasn't the time to curl up with the book. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she put her usual mask in place. It was time for her to work, to deal with the incompetence of another uninspiring run-through.

**~x~**

Her desk phone rang, tearing her focus from the article she was writing. Picking it up quickly, she hissed into the handset. "Sachs."

'That was a ballsy move, Six." Nigel's voice, recognisable after years of sporadic friendship, teased her.

"Yeah, well..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say to the man.

"You didn't say this was part of your plan when you finally told me you were being published," Nigel stated.

"I didn't know I would do that, but then I made the suggestion and my editor thought it was a great idea." She admitted. "This way, I'll finally know if she's holding a grudge against me for Paris."

"She gave you a recommendation, Six. Surely that tells you what you need to know." Nigel explained.

She sighed. This was a conversation she had had with him multiple times over the years and each time she struggled to believe him. "She called me her greatest disappointment., Nige"

She closed her eyes against the hurt caused by those words. When they had become known by her peers at the Mirror, they had used them against her, treating her different to the other cub reporters and she often felt she'd had to work twice as hard to prove her worth.

And now, with the publishing of her book, she hoped it would prove to everyone that ever doubted her that she had made the right choices.

"She chuckled when she read the synopsis, Andy. Do you realise how rare that sound is at Runway?" Nigel sighed. "It seems you are still the one that can achieve the impossible."

**~x~**

She was surprised by the depth of the words on paper and how beautifully they flowed as they weaved the magical tale of the young witch and dragon.

from the opening words, she had found herself enraptured.

**_In the time when dragons roamed the Earth, threatening mankind, there was one man with the courage to fight them._ **

**_Asher_ _Seaxan_ _rode his large horse, Epona, through mountain trails. The beasts he searched for preferred to make their home in the dark forests or deep mountain caves. His eyes scanned his surroundings looking for the telltale smoke plumes and listening for the furious_ _roars_** **_of_** **_warning._**

**_The truth was, there were very few people who could truly see the dragons. It tended to be someone with a pure heart and soul and the Seaxan family were renowned for just that._ **

She barely put the book down, reading it over the weekend, while her twins were with their father. She knew she had to be the one to review it.

Sitting on a loveseat under the window, she took pen to paper and started to write quickly.

_I was stunned recently to have a book placed on my desk, to be handed out to one of my staff writers to review. But seeing the name of the author, as someone I knew, once upon a time, I felt the sudden urge to read her words for myself._

_There is only one word I can think of to describe the tale I have spent my weekend inhaling._ _Enchanting._

 _There is another word._ _Magnificent._

 _And two more._ _A Masterpiece._

_High praise indeed, but these words are also the truth. Let me explain why..._

**~x~**

Her voice rose above the crowd. Frankly, she was surprised by the crowd who had come to her reading and knew it was thanks to the review held within the pages of Runway, written by the editor-in-chief herself, the month before.

**" _Centuries_ _later, Asher's last descendant Adira drove through a winding road, with dense forest on either side of her. She was in the heart of the Adirondack Mountains, the wind rushing over her as her motorcycle travelled the road with ease._ _She was contemplating her future, now she had been fired from her job. She had learned a lot though with the department of genealogy in the months she had been there, mainly about_ _her lineage._**

**_A flicker of something caught her attention from the corner of her eye and letting her eyes roam briefly away from the curving road ahead, she saw shining scales in the flickering light where the sun filtered through the dense trees._ _She swerved as she caught sight of sharp teeth, gleaming white. Sparks of burning flames billowing out from between its mouth as it roared."_ **

She looked up as a familiar pair of blue eyes caught her attention and refusing to look away, she continued the reading.

**_"She sped up, hoping that she hadn't been noticed, but what she did not realise was that nothing went unnoticed by the dragon._ **

**_Another roar rent through the air and she heard the flapping of wings_. _As_ _the sky above Adira darkened, she glanced up marvelling slightly over its large outstretched wings. Her eyes followed the shape of the dragon until it landed in a few hundred meters in front of the bike and she hit her brakes. The tyres locked and the bike tilted as it skidded, dragging her across the asphalt ad the smell of burning rubber permeated the air around her._**

**_Adira felt the burn as the grazes she had suffered made themselves known but she tilted her face up and met the Dragon's startling blue eyes that seemed deeper than the ocean and held a hint of impatience and intelligence._ **

**_She had never seen anything as beautiful._ **

**_Her eyes roamed over the large beast. The scales weren't quite grey but shimmered almost silver in the sunlight. She tried to think of something, some spell that would banish the dragon, but couldn't. Instead, she let the shock of it overwhelm her and she fell into a faint."_ **

**~x~**

Hearing the words from the author's lips had frankly brought a depth of emotion to the story that had been missing when she read the words for herself.

She had forgotten how passionately the younger woman spoke. Over the passing years, she had not allowed herself to consider the young woman at all. But now, at the head of the queue forming to get her copy of the book signed, she knew what she had kept buried deep within herself all along.

She had missed Andrea Sachs.

When the younger woman had finally settled herself behind the table she was using, her head raised and expressive eyes roamed over her almost hungrily. She had one of those bright smiles bestowed on her, a real smile that seemingly held a wealth of pleasure at the sight before her.

"Hi." Andrea murmured breathlessly. "Would you like me to sign that?" She nodded to the book clutched against her chest.

She nodded and placed her advanced copy down on the table, she shuffled almost nervously, but what could be seen as impatiently, from foot to foot. "I enjoyed your book, very much, Andrea." She admitted awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the younger woman as she turned to the first page where her dedication lay and bent over the book, her pen scratching over the page easily.

When Andrea held the book out to her, she took it and held it against her chest once again. Once more, she was stunned by that bright smile beaming greeting her.

"Thank you, Miranda. That mean's a lot coming from you." Andrea declared warmly.

She turned away and moved through the crowd easily until she reached a less crowded corner of the room. Unable to resist, she flipped open the book. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the five words in flowing cursive.

**_To Miranda, my Queen, always._ **

**~x~**

She had felt invincible by the knowledge Miranda had taken time out of her busy day to come to her first reading. So much so, that when she saw the editor waiting at the front of the queue to sign the book, she had acted impulsively and written from the heart.

Now the ball was firmly in Miranda's court and she had no idea what to expect, she'd seen the editor stop and open the book, she had caught sight of the shock filtering through her eye and she'd seen the woman rush away as if the hounds of hell were snapping at her 5-inch heels.

The courage she'd felt after the moment with Miranda had her leaving her reading and seeking out her boss at the Mirror to hand in her notice. It had been a liberating moment and yet she now doubted her decision.

Moving to the fridge, she opened the door and glared balefully at its emptiness. It had been some time since she had done any real grocery shopping, preferring to get a pre-made salad or sandwich and eat at her desk at work.

Groaning from the knowledge she would have to go out or call for takeaway when her cell vibrated, she pulled it from the back pocket of her jeans and pressed the screen to connect the call as she brought it to her ear without even looking at it. "Hello?"

"Andrea..." The familiar soft voice sent a shiver down her spine and she closed the door of the fridge with a slam. "...I believe we should talk. Are you free this evening?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, I..." She stuttered.

"I shall pick you up in thirty minutes. May I assume you are at the same apartment?" Miranda asked.

"Uh, no. I moved." She explained.

"Please tell me you have not moved to some far-flung area of Queens or Hicksville? Never mind, text me your address and expect me there soon." Miranda stated before disconnecting the call.

Gathering her wits, she glanced down at her cell, wondering if she had imagined the short conversation. She pulled up her messages and started typing her address before scrolling through her contacts, her thumb hovering over the name she had never removed, even when upgrading her cell every year or so. Sighing she selected it. As soon as her phone swooshed, an indication her message had been sent, panic swirled through her.

What the hell was she going to wear?

**~x~**

She was pleasantly surprised when Roy pulled up at a light- grey brick building between Fifth Avenue and Avenue of the Americas. The tall apartment block sat on Central Park South between the Ritz-Carlton and Park Lane Hotel.

Catching Roy's attention, she saw the confusion in his eyes. "You are free for the rest of the night. I shall get an Uber home when I am ready."

"Ye-yes, Miranda." The agreement came hesitantly.

Rolling her eyes, she slid from the car gracefully and as she stepped towards the wide double doors, it was held open for her and the doorman tipped his cap. "Miss Andy called down. She is expecting you, Ms Priestly. Apartment 15E." He offered her a small warm smile.

She nodded at the man and offered him a small smile, pleased that the woman lived in safely. The doorman would be good at keeping strangers and unwanted guests away. He walked with her towards the elevator. "It's good that she has a visitor. You're the first we've seen and yet she's such a lovely young woman, always greeting us happily and with that beautiful smile. Plus, she works so hard."

Her lips pursed at the gossip flowing from the man. It was one of the reasons she used to hate living in a condominium. The lack of privacy, having someone know the ins and outs of her business was jarring. He called the elevator and turned the key to give her access to the fifteenth floor. "Have a good night, Ms Priestly."

Her nerves increased as the elevator moved quickly up. When the door opened, she stepped out of the space and glanced around, she saw the woman leaning idly against the doorjamb or her apartment and found herself relaxing.

Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she moved quickly towards the waiting brunette and her eyes moved from the bottom up. She took in the Valentino raspberry-pink rockstud, ankle-strap pumps, her eyes roving over bare legs and then over the black, button-front, short dress the younger woman wore. The younger woman looked gorgeous and she couldn't stop the soft exclamation from escaping. "Wow."

**~x~**

Seeing Miranda walking towards her, and hearing the soft words of awe, had her feeling even more invincible than she had since seeing her that afternoon. The older woman was still wearing the Bill Blass pants that hugged her ass and thighs and the crisp white shirt was tucked in tightly, even as her cream Victoria Beckham trench coat remained unbelted.

Feeling brave, she met the editor head-on, taking her hand and clasping it warmly between hers as she brushed kisses against her cheeks. "Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable." She led the way into her apartment, past the closets at the side of her front door and her small office space, into her large living room. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

She watched as Miranda took in the fact it was a studio apartment and her large queen bed took up a third of the space. She'd made the bed and straightened the cushions and throw on the l-shaped sofa that split the room, but books were piled high on every available surface.

Miranda settled on the sofa. "A glass of wine would be pleasant." She ran her fingers nervously over the chunky necklace under her shirt before shifting, removing her coat and settling it over her knees.

Returning from the kitchen, with the bottle of chilled white wine and two glasses, she sat beside the older woman, brandishing the bottle of Happs. "I've developed quite the taste for this Sémillon, made out in Western Australia. It's not the most expensive wine, but...

"I'm sure it will be acceptable," Miranda stated as she poured the glasses. She offered the editor a glass and watched as she sipped. "Oh!" She was surprised and took a deeper drink, letting the wine settle against her tongue before swallowing. "It's subtle and has a nice weight and rounded texture, but the hint of acidity from the citrus offers excellent balance..." Miranda breathed.

She grinned and sitting back, sipped her glass of wine. "And only eighteen bucks a bottle." She winked at the other woman.

"I've found expensive doesn't always mean better, after all, taste is subjective. I've found that what makes a wine memorable, is the food it's paired with or the company you share it with." Miranda tilted her glass towards her. "Cheers."

She sipped her wine and sighed. "What's this about, Miranda? Why are you here?"

Miranda seemed taken aback by the question and placing the wine on the small coffee table, stood and made her way to the large window that looked out over the park. "I don't know."

The whispered admission, the display of vulnerability as the editor wrapped her arms around herself, surprised her. Standing and stepping closer to Miranda, she felt the anxiety rolling off her and decided to show some her fears. "I quit the Mirror today." She breathed. "And I don't know if I've made a mistake."

"I remember once telling you we all have choices, Andrea. I'm certain, yet again, you have made the right one." Miranda stated, her shoulders relaxing a little as she turned her head. "You are simply extraordinary."

**~x~**

Having Andrea so near was intoxicating and before she knew what was happening, she moved until she was stood in front of the younger woman, cupping her face in her palms and kissing her desperately. She felt a surge of love, affection and desire washing over her and was only vaguely aware that the force of her kiss was causing to the younger woman to step backwards. The more she kissed Andrea, the more she wanted her. She fought to calm herself, but she losing the battle.

Andrea broke away and the breath left her lungs when she hit the sofa and bringing her hand up to cup her cheek tenderly in her hand. "Miranda," she whispered, stroking her thumb across her smooth cheek. Her lips were curled up in the most beautiful smile she had ever witnessed and she pressed her body closer to lean forward, pressing their mouths together in a demanding kiss.

She sighed softly as she pressed their lips together again, gentling the contact as her hand moved to twine into dark, silky locks. Their kiss deepened, her lips and tongue making Andrea moan and pull her closer. She groaned against Andrea's lips as her thigh landed between the other woman's and her tongue begged for entrance into Andrea's mouth. Her lips parted eagerly as her hands ran up and down her back before moving over her ass and squeezing it.

She broke the kiss, looking down into almost black eyes. "I have missed you, Andrea Sachs," she whispered. The truth of the words left her feeling lighter than she had in years. "I saw your words on your dedication page, and I needed time, but I could not stay away from you any longer. I need to know if they were for me."

Andrea offered a beautiful smile but her eyes showed desire and tenderness. "My Queen, I've missed you," she murmured, her voice sweet yet filled with conviction. "I've missed you every day."

Hearing that title, the words from the dedication in her book, the words she had written, left her overwhelmed. "So much time..." She trailed off and pulled back and settled in the corner of the couch, keeping her eyes averted. "...wasted."

"No, not wasted." Andrea insisted, sitting up and using the tips of her fingers to turn her face. "I needed this time to grow into the woman I am meant to be. To become your equal. Don't dismiss that, please, Miranda"

**~x~**

She was startled by how open and honest Miranda was after that night in her apartment. The day after, she had joined the editor at the townhouse for dinner and had been reintroduced to the twins.

They remembered her as the Harry Potter girl, and she managed to turn attention away from them when Cassidy almost let slip about the prank that had her trailing up the stairs and interrupting the argument between the editor and her husband. She'd admittedly scored some brownie points with them for that, and she asked for one thing in return. That they give her a chance to prove she was nothing like the other people their mom had brought into their lives.

After quitting the Mirror, she started her second novel, which continued the story of Adira and her dragon as they travelled the world together. Miranda read through the rough drafts, commenting on various things and they tossed around ideas of places to go, things to do. The editor was well travelled, where she wasn't, outside of the U.S.

As the weeks turned into months, they carved out time for each other and did things as a family. She was pulled into the Priestly's life wholeheartedly and the twins learned that she would be there for them, the same way she was there for their mom when she was wanted or needed. They appreciated having someone impartial to talk to and the more comfortable they became with her, the more Miranda seemed to want her near and their relationship flourished.

She sighed as Miranda fell against the mattress beside her and her voice when she finally spoke, was soft and buttery. "That was phenomenal."

She watched as the older woman melted bonelessly, her eyes closed as sweat gleamed off her alabaster. They had been enjoying quite a voracious lovemaking session with her taking the editor over and over until she had climaxed multiple times.

It was in these quiet times, as they lay side by side after making love, that they spoke of the future, but now she could see the older woman fighting sleep. Wrapping her arms around the older woman and pulling her against her side, she adored the way Miranda's face buried itself in the crook of her neck and her lips pressed against the sensitive skin there.

She inhaled the scent of the other woman and relaxed, knowing that when she woke up, Miranda would still be there.

**~x~**

She woke up to the feel of hands running lightly over her stomach and down, dipping between her thighs. It was still dark out, which meant it was early and unlikely that she would be disturbed by the twins. Moaning lightly, she turned and capturing Andréa's hand to stop their quest spoke, her voice low, sensuous and teasing. "You are incorrigible, darling."

"Oh, I know." Andrea breathed, offering her a bright, megawatt smile as she freed her hand and started stroking again, the light touch tickling until she squirmed.

She smirked away. "Will you desist. That tickles." She muttered, fighting off the waves of giggles threatening to consume her.

"My, who would have thought the dragon lady would be ticklish?" Andrea teased.

She understood that Andrea didn't see the epitaph the same way as the press, who used it as an insult. She knew Andrea had the utmost respect for what she had achieved in life and as the brunette's fingers danced over her sensitive skin, she couldn't stop the laughter from exploding from her.

Twisting away, she swatted the younger woman and laughed harder at her outraged look. Her hands balled into fists involuntarily and as she squirmed away, one of them flew out and punched the other woman hard.

"Ow, you'll pay for that, Priestly." Andrea declared, raising one hand to rub her jaw. Her other hand swatted at the flailing hands and in between, picked up the pace and she was tickled mercilessly. "For that, you deserve a lifetime of tickling," she continued, her words coming out breathlessly.

She laughed harder as Andrea continued to wrestle and tickle her. So hard she started wheezing and contemplated begging for a reprieve. "St..." The words wouldn't come. Finding it hard to breathe she lifted her head, only for it to connect with the younger woman's nose.

"Ow! Fuck, Miranda!" Andrea shouted as she stopped tickling her and held her face before rolling off her.

She gasped for air and eagerly sucked in a few deep breaths. Taking stock, she could see blood running through Andrea's fingers and she caught the loud pattering of feet charging up the stairs. Thinking quickly, threw her robe on, tying it quickly before throwing the comforter over the naked woman in her bed.

As the door flew open, she watched as her daughters stalled. Blood was still pouring from under Andrea's hand as she snatched the comforter and covered herself further.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Cassidy asked nervously as Caroline stared at them open-mouthed.

"We are fine. Andrea and I just had a little accident and her nose met my forehead full force." She tried to valiantly explain.

"You were laughing, we could hear you from downstairs. What on Earth were you doing?" Caroline demanded.

Andrea looked down, a furious blush rising along her cheeks. "I wa' thicklin' her." She muttered thickly.

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other, their eyebrows raised before Cassidy started giggling. "I thought you had learned the most important lesson?"

Andrea's head shot up and she looked at the twins in confusion. "Wha'?"

Caroline took pity on her, but not before rolling her eyes dramatically. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon, Andy. Seriously!"

**fin**


End file.
